Search
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: A young woman speaks to Sasuke Uchida. She treats him kindly.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

Note: I own Enna Heart.

**Search**

By: Hikari Maiden

Enna Heart stealthily snuck around Sasuke Uchida's lair.

"Heh, heh. Lookie what we have here. Fresh meat."

She swung around and tossed kunan knives and sharigan at them. "Beat it, buckos!"

Kabuto glared at his perverted comrade. "Stop fooling around."

Enna glared at the silver-haired boy. "Kabuto, you traitor!"

"She's mad at you, Kabuto."

"Shut up, you!" She came at them, a storm in her pale, blue-green eyes.

Kabuto quickly got out of the way.

Enna and Kabuto's comrade fought it out.

"Wow. You're pretty and strong."

"I wouldn't provoke her."

She punched him in the stomach and his eyes widened as he coughed.

"I told you."

"Don't mess with the blonde, morons!"

Kabuto's comrade crumbled to the ground.

Enna glared at Kabuto. "Your turn, Kabuto!" She came at him.

Kabuto tensed.

"ENOUGH!"

Enna stopped and Kabuto let out a sigh of relief.

Sasuke approached Enna with an irritated expression. "What are you doing here?"

Bubbly, she grinned and waved. "Sasuke! Hiya! Eheheheheheh!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her along. "Come with me." His back to Kabuto and his fallen comrade, he told them, "She's no danger."

Enna looked about to cry. "Why do you seem angry?"

"I'm not angry, Enna."

She no longer looked as if about to cry. Instead, she looked determined, "Hahhh…Sasukeee…Grow up! Jeez! Ya big baby!"

He looked at her with gentle eyes and a kind smile. "You know something, Enna?"

_What's he about to say? _She stared at him with innocence."Yeah?"

"You're stronger than me. No offense, but you're not physically stronger than me. However, you're more virtuous."

She slipped her hand from his loose grip and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sakura Hiruno loves you. Naruto Uzamaki loves her. He gets himself beaten to a pulp to bring you back to The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Also, you hate Itachi Uchida, right? He's cruel, right? You wanted to destroy him, right? You're turning into someone you hate, someone you considered cruel, someone you wanted to destroy." Tears fell from her eyes and rolled along her cheeks and chin.

_She's right. _"You're so tiny."

She pouted. "It's not my fault I have a height of four feet, eleven inches, plus a quarter of an inch. I'm almost five feet. I need at least one more inch."

He grinned. "I think you're done in height."

"Snidge!"

_She looks like a doll. She looks no more than ten years old. She acts more her shoe size than her age. _He chuckled.

"Deep within, you hate yourself, don't you? You search for the right. You search for the wrong. Hey, don't worry. I'm not perfect. God knows I'm not perfect. None of us are perfect. It's up to the person to make a choice in life."

"Where do you come up with this?"

"I know from experience and I want you and Sakura Hiruno to be happy together."

He felt his stone-hard, ice-cold heart completely melt and he lifted her arms from around his waist and turned around. _She's so cute. _"I'll go with you."

"Have you found what you've searched for?"

He nodded. "Believe it, or not, you've led me from the path of darkness, and into the light. You've made me realize more important things."

She giggled. "I'm glad." She reached towards him. "Take my hand? Promise never to return?"

He took her hand in his. "I promise."

"I'll worry if you do. I'll chase you down. I won't lay down and close my eyes until I find you in the dark and bring you back into the light."

"That's so like you."

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Hikari Maiden: I so badly want it to end like that! Enna Heart is supposed to be a childhood friend to Sasuke Uchida. Her thick, wavy, blonde hair is a veil around her shoulder blades. Her hair is highlighted blonde with an undercoat of brown color. Her original hair color is dirty blonde. Her bangs hang in her face to the left. Her eyes are pale, blue-green. She has double-pierced ears. She's nineteen and her shoe size is a three and a four. To describe how short and thin she is, she wears a size 2 short in blue jeans. She wears large, medium, and small sized shirts. She wears S(3/5), S(4/6), 7, M(7/9), M, and S sized dresses. She wears S sized skirts. In _Bali_ bras, she wears a size DD 34. She wears brown-rimmed glasses.


End file.
